Jinta and Lafin's Crest
by Kasaix
Summary: A sweet and lewd retelling of the events of Crest of the Stars, with a genderswapped Jinto and Lafiel, called Jinta and Lafin here, meeting and going on a great adventure. A story for a great anonymous commissioner.


It seemed like a lifetime ago when the Abh empire invaded the Hyde Star System. Against the Abh's forces, the president of the Hyde Star System surrendered in lieu of a battle they would surely lose. In return for his wisdom, the Linn family was granted a noble title and status in the Abh empire. In the aftermath, the newly minted Countess Hyde, young miss Jinta Linn, is sent off-world from Martine to Derctuh to learn Baronh, the language of the Abh. She was resigned to the whole affair, abandoned by her friends as she was back on Martine.

Years later, a teenaged Jinta arrived at the space port to meet with an Abh contact who would take her to the academy for her military training to enter the Abh Star Forces. Her auburn hair was kept short even as she grew up to be an attractive young woman. She wore a gold tiara with a red stone at the center as part of her Abh noble attire, complete with a white robe with red lining. Her hazel eyes scanned around the station, looking for her point of contact. She was nervous about her coming trip, but a part of her was excited too. Her eyes fell upon an Abh gentleman, a young man who stood out. He had shoulder-length lapis lazuli hair and piercing eyes of the same color. He wore the traditional Abh soldier outfit, dark and light blues with red outlines and a red glove on his left hand with an oval gen used as a terminal device. The suit was really skin-tight, and showed off his sculpted muscles and ... other details that stood out. He wore a silver tiara with a blue stone in the center. Jinta was drawn to this man, her heart and mind racing. She blushed and her eyes wandered around the man's toned body. He carried himself with pride and professionalism. The young Abh man was oblivious to her attention and attraction.

Jinta approached him with a warm smile. "I guess you're my contact. My name is Jinta. What's yours?" Surprised that there was someone who didn't know him, the teen introduced himself with a warm and friendly smile. "My name is Abriel Lafin, and I am Kin of the Stars. I'll be the one escorting you to Lakfakalle. Please come with me." Lafin greeted kindly. Together, the two walked off to Lafin's ship.

"We'll take my communication ship to the Goslauth." Lafin announced as they entered the ship. "Are there any cute flight attendants?" Jinta jokingly inquired. Amused, Lafin replied in kind. "There are no attendants, but there's an elegant pilot." Jinta strapped herself in and listened to Lafin explain about the tiara and how he controls the ship with an interface system. The lander girl was fascinated by it all. Lafin and Jinta enjoyed their brief flight to the Goslauth, with Jinta taking every chance to check out her pilot's body and letting her mind run wild.

Jinta and Lafin arrive on board the Goslauth, one of the Abh Empire's more advanced ships. Jinta is given a tour of the Lauth-class Patrol ship. Jinta even met the captain, Plakia Lexshue. She seemed kind and helpful, much like Lafin. The lander girl was given a tour of the ship by Lafin, which was quite helpful to the girl who was well out of her element. Another issue that arose was Lafin repeatedly referring to Jinta as 'cargo'. It was annoying after a while, but Jinta took it in stride. "Are you going to stuff me in an overhead bin, Lafin?" She teased. Lafin chuckled and shrugged. "Not to worry, you'll have your own room. No stuffing involved." The Abh assured her. Jinta giggled and fell into step beside him. "What if I requested 'stuffing', Lafin? Would you provide it?" She flirted, surprised by her own behavior. In her defense, Lafin's uniform was skin tight and she liked what she saw. For his part, Lafin had no idea what his charge was talking about. He decided it was some lander term for food and went along with it. "Of course. Just ask and I'll provide this 'stuffing' as part of my duties." He promised. Jinta's face turned red and looked down. Surely it was a misunderstanding, borne of the girl's fantasies, but it still made her flustered. "Understood." Was all she could say. Lafin remained unaware of her desires.

Jinta was introduced to Plakia Lexshue and was given an idea of how an Abh noble acts. She also let her know that Lafin was the prince of the Abh, grandson of the empress. Lafin ordered her to only refer to him with his given name, and not his title. Jinta saw that he was uncomfortable with people standing on ceremony around him, and agreed to keep things friendly and informal. "Alright, Lafin it is. Just stop calling me 'cargo', it's 'Jinta' to you, 'Your Highness'." She told him, smiling. Lafin chuckled and agreed to her terms.

While Jinta and Lafin were enjoying their time aboard the Goslauth, ten enemy ships moved into attacking range. The humans were launching an offensive that would begin a war, costing countless lives over many years. Plakia called Jinta and Lafin to the bridge and ordered them off the ship, to escape in the communications ship they arrived in. Lafin insisted upon fighting, but the computers predicted less than a 20% chance of survival, and Lafin had a duty to carry out, to transport their 'cargo' to Lakfakalle. On her command, the two used Lafin's communication ship to escape the Goslauth.

It quickly became apparent that their small ship did not have enough resources to see them reach all the way to Lakfakalle, so Lafin makes plans to stop between gates and dock for fuel. Their nearest port was the Barony of Febdash, a small fuel depot controlled by Baroness Febdash Klowal. Lafin had never met her, and did not know much about her, but she was nearby and was an Abh noblewoman, so he felt confident that they would receive the assistance they required.

Upon arrival to the barony, Jinta and Lafin were greeted warmly and graciously by Baroness Febdash Klowal. She was clearly one for pomp and ceremony, adorned in a noblewoman's attire and having her staff, composed solely of attractive men dressed as butlers stand at attention. Lafin and Jinta were getting an odd feeling, but they had a mission to accomplish.

The servants stood on ceremony around Lafin, much to his discomfort. The Abh made his and Jinta's position clear and requested assistance, to which Baroness Febdash was more than happy to deliver upon. The Baroness lead Lafin away to discuss matters. Lafin was about to protest, but Jinta assured him it would be fine. She was used to being left out of things. The two Abh nobles left to plan their resupply and transport, with Lafin unaware as Jinta is knocked out from behind and carried off by the butlers to another location, a comfortable prison with only one other prisoner.

Lafin was given a room to use while he stayed at the Barony. The butlers brought him an Abh nobleman outfit. Lafin was none too happy, but the butlers told him that the Baroness requested that he wear it. Not wishing to cause undue conflict in such a dire situation, Lafin told the butlers he would acquiesce and set about to change into the blue robes with white sleeves. He joined the Baroness to dinner and questioned Jinta's absence. The explanation that Baroness Febdash gave did not make the Abh prince happy. The Baroness thought little of humans and men in general, meaning Jinta was not at all safe at the Barony. Outraged, Lafin's cool fury made him smile, an Abh death glare at the Baroness who made an error in judgement.

Jinta awoke in a large domed area that resembled an open field park. She met an older man, revealed to be the former Baron Febdash, Atosuryua Sruf, the father of the woman who had her imprisoned. He was kind and light-hearted, the opposite of the current Baroness. The man told Jinta about Klowal's heritage, her inferiority complex, and her wish to raise his status in Abh society. Given how she treats her butlers, taking a number of them to bed, no doubt she wanted to make Lafin her husband and take the throne. Together, the two escaped their prison as Lafin was staging an offensive against Baroness Febdash. It was made easier due to Lafin promising the maids great rewards if they turned against the Baroness.

After a dogfight in space, Lafin defeated Febdash Klowal, killing her in combat before he returned to the Barony. Resupplied and more determined than ever to reach Lakfakalle, the two departed on good terms with the former Baron Atosuryua Sruf and the servants, who would receive their rewards for their loyalty to the Abh prince. Neither was happy about the fate of the Baroness Febdash, she chose her path and faced the consequences. Nearing Sufugnoff, their next port of call, the realities of the coming war became apparent.

The United Mankind had taken Sufugnoff and was about to take the Barony of Febdash. Seeing the innocents slain aboard a civilian space port, Lafin seethed in rage, but Jinta convinced him to avoid combat. They were engaged by United Mankind ships. Unarmed and unable to actually fight, Jinta convinced Lafin to 'down' their ship and hide out until support could arrive. Lafin agreed and landed on the planet just as the sun was setting on the horizon. Taking what they could, Lafin detonated his communications ship and followed Jinta. He was out of his element, and was grateful to be with a lander who knew how to operate and blend in on a planet.

It was Lafin's first time on a planet. Real gravity and atmosphere was entirely new to him, and Jinta enjoyed his reactions to everything. The reality that they were behind enemy lines was at the forefront of their minds, but they had to be clever. Jinta was a lander, and already had plans to keep them undercover. The first part was to disguise them. Jinta was human, so it would be easy for her to blend in, but Lafin's Abh features, his blue hair and pointed ears, stood out too much. Their uniforms were also dead giveaways. With a smirk, Jinta put her plan into action. Telling the prince to stay in the woods for a short while, Jinta made her way into Lune Vega City and procured new clothes for them to wear. Jinta returned with a light-blue t-shirt and blue shorts, and gave Lafin something he did not expect.

"You expect me to wear women's clothing?!" Lafin demanded, seeing the short red dress with white flowers printed on it and a pair of white heels to complete the attire. Jinta smiled and nodded. "You have a feminine face and build, and the United Mankind won't be looking for an Abh princess." The lander girl argued. Lafin was annoyed, but followed her logic and directed Jinta to turn around while he changed. Jinta didn't dare peak, worried that she would be caught. Once Lafin was changed into his disguise, Jinta showed him dyeing materials to change his hair color from lapis lazuli to black, and a white hat to help cover his ears and the crystal on his forehead.. Lafin resigned himself to this, following his companion's lander expertise. Putting her backpack on, Jinta lead Lafin into the city to hide out until a plan to get off world could be made.

Night fell as they arrived in the city. Jinta already scouted a good hotel to stay in while they made their plans. Lafin marveled at his surroundings. Jinta was more than happy to explain everything, including why the stars twinkled as they did from the planet. It was Jinta's turn to be a guide, and Lafin was more than happy to rely on her wisdom and experience. Walking through the city was a tense experience for Lafin, but Jinta eased his spirits with a jovial attitude as she explained things. The disguises she picked out kept them well under the humans' radar, so they were safe. The Abh prince was also surprisingly able to walk with heels on. As they traveled around the city for a while, their first stop was the hotel.

The Colge Dac Limzairh was a fine place. It was expensive, but Jinta was able to barter some of their belongings to get money earlier, which is how she bought their disguises and Lafin's hair dye. Posing as lovers, a same-sex couple to not arouse suspicion, they rented a single room. The clerks thought they looked adorable and set them up with a nice room. They settled in their shared room, with Lafin taking a seat on the couch to comfortably consider their options. Lafin suggested that they search for a way to send a distress beacon to the Abh. Jinta was concerned, but was confident in her companion's abilities.

Lafin, being the gentleman he is, slept on the couch while Jinta took the bed. She offered to share the bed with him, but he politely refused. Sleep came quickly due to the stress of their situation, and it provided a calm respite and escape from their troubles.

The following day, the two ate a hearty breakfast in their room, avoiding the downstairs restaurant in fear someone might notice Lafin's Abriel ears. Lafin continued to protest dressing as a woman. He did not like the dress, and especially not the heels. Jinta complimented his appearance all the same, and suggested that it could have been worse: he could be borrowing a pair of her panties and bra to complete the look.

Jinta and Lafin set out together, mindful of their surroundings, but acting like a normal couple on a date to avoid suspicion. Jinta held onto his arm like a doting girl, pressing his forearm between her chest just a bit. Lafin was startled, feeling the softness of her chest through her clothes. She flashed him a bright smile in response to his subtle blush, but continued on. Noticing his reaction, Jinta cheered in her mind. Abh or not, no one can have zero reaction to feeling a girl's chest, especially when that girl had a great bust just underneath her shirt.

To Lafin's surprise, they blended well into the crowd. No one gave them a second look, even United Mankind soldiers. Jinta's plan was a success. The lander girl spotted two soldiers walking down the sidewalk towards them. She quickly pulled Lafin into the alley and pulled him close to her, pressing their bodies together, with Jinta chest pressed against Lafin's. Lafin noticed the same small military team and followed the girl's lead. Pretending to steal a moment together, their faces drew close, but did not touch. Jinta wouldn't have minded, but romance was not common among the Abh, though Lafin was indeed a child born of love. The passing soldiers were talking on their communicators, giving the hidden Abh couple an important lead: Anti-Imperial forces were in the area. Potential allies or enemies for them, and they were close by.

After waiting for the patrol to pass, Jinta and Lafin walked away from the alley and blended in with another crowd. "Anti-Imperial forces on top of the United Mankind. We need to get a communications array and leave as soon as possible." Lafin recounted their situation. Jinta nodded, just as serious as he. "Let's keep wandering and find out the enemy's location. Maybe we can pick a few off and take their equipment." She suggested. Lafin agreed and they continued their fake date.

Despite hating the dress and heels to no end, Lafin forgot his dire situation every now and again, following Jinta's enthusiastic approach to tourism. They found quaint places to dine in and great spots to see. No one gave them a second look either, so their cover was maintained. As the sun set on their day, Jinta ran to a small bridge that stretched over a river and looked over the side, watching the sun set over the horizon. She was transfixed by the sight. Lafin's attention was drawn to her however. She cut a fine figure, especially as she turned around and gave him a smile, having enjoyed their day of tracking enemies together.

The two undercover Abh nobles casually strolled back to the hotel, hand in hand to continue their charade as a couple. Despite the danger, Jinta enjoyed herself, and she noted the small smile on Lafin's lips. When they returned to the hotel, they were met by a maid, who asked them to follow her. They sensed danger, but Lafin followed her with Jinta falling a step behind him. They entered a back room and found an Anti-Imperial team. The door slammed behind them, and Lafin took a defensive stance. The maid spoke first, calm and collected. They had their meeting with the Anti-Imperial forces on the planet. They stated their demands, for freedom to explore and trade in space, and would offer Jinta and Lafin their assistance in escaping the United Mankind to reach their Abh allies in space.

With an agreement reached between the Abh and the Anti-Imperials, Jinta and Lafin return to their room to collect their belongings before departing the hotel with their new allies. The Abh nobles are led to the Guzunyu Fantasy Park. It's a massive theme park enjoyed by many with numerous large mechanized mascots. At the time, it was being evacuated by the United Mankind, but the small group was able to sneak inside and make their way through the theme park, avoiding patrols and unnecessary combat.

The group navigated through the park and found their way to a funeral facility, where they met 'The Undertaker'. After again promising to relay their wishes to the Empress, The Undertaker lead them to a coffin. Jinta and Lafin squeezed in together and The Undertaker launched them into space. The two were pressed together, far closer than when they were in the alley, and were immediately conscious of one another. Jinta's heart raced with a desire to be even closer. She wanted to remain near him forever.

Admiral Trife, Kilo-Commander Kahyul, and Rear Admiral Beneej Spoor of the Abh Empire had retaken Sufugnoff and was able to detect the signal coming from the coffin, so she quickly recovered the two. Carefully set in a hanger aboard Spoor's ship, and they step outside. Rear Admiral Spoor herself greets them and relayed troubling news to them both: the Goslauth was destroyed in combat, and Jinta's father was executed as a traitor after the Hyde System was retaken by the United Mankind. Jinta and Lafin were left speechless by the news. They had respectively lost a father and mother. Jinta as well lost her home entirely. With no other recourse, she silently dedicated herself to remain by Lafin's side for the rest of her life.

"I must say, well done on convincing Lafin here to dye his hair and dress as a woman, Jinta." Spoor commented, looking over Lafin with her keen eyes. Lafin gave her an annoyed look, which Spoor found to be adorable. "You do cut a fine figure, Prince. Would you consider making this a normal thing?" She questioned him before giving Jinta a playful wink. Lafin grit his teeth. "Absolutely not. This is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. I have no idea why Jinta even thought this was a good idea." The Abh prince declared. Spoor shrugged her shoulders. "It worked, didn't it? You got through just fine, thanks to Jinta here. She's quite clever and resourceful. You were lucky to have her." The Rear Admiral spoke plainly, no hint of sarcasm or teasing. Jinta smiled with pride.

Rear Admiral Spoor safely escorted Jinta and Lafin to Lakfakalle, the capitol of the Abh Empire. It's as grandiose as Jinta had heard. They arrived, dressed in their noble attires, for only a brief time before they would go into military training. Given the outbreak of war, and their own experiences, Jinta and Lafin were given some leave to recuperate. Given their free time, Lafin decided to take a step forward with Jinta. This city has an artificial beach. Would you like to accompany me there?" He invited the lander girl. A light shade of pink overtook Jinta's cheeks. "Like a date?" She clarified. Lafin considered the question a moment. "A real date this time." He decided. Jinta smiled brightly. "Yes! Let's get some swim suits and have fun!" She cheered in the space port.

Jinta and Lafin made their plans after settling in temporary rooms in the capitol, using a building primarily reserved for foreign dignitaries. Lafin could have simply gone home, but he wanted to be near Jinta while he could. After their brief leave, they would go their separate ways for a number of years. Lafin waited for Jinta in the entrance hall with a bag packed with his suit and other beach items like a towel. He was dressed in his usual Star Forces uniform as he preferred it to other casual outfits. Jinta quickly walked over to him, carrying her own bag. She dressed in her Abh noblewoman's outfit, but planned to quickly get into her bikini to show off and catch Lafin's gaze. Their plans were halted when a servant to Empress Frybac Ramaj approached them, and extended an invitation. The Empress herself wished to see them at once.

Jinta and Lafin were escorted to the Empress' study, where she sat at a table drinking tea. Jinta thought she looked almost ethereal, dressed in fine clothing with a gold tiara that stretched straight from her forehead to the back of her head with a green gem at the center. Her hair flowed with a bright blue color, and her kind eyes were a mixture of red and brown. She welcomed them warmly in a soft and even tone. "Thank you for working with my grandson to escape Sufugnoff. Our family is in your debt." She spoke to Jinta. The lander girl was flustered. "N-no, Lafin has helped me quite a bit. It's the least I could do." She tried to explain herself, but Empress Ramaj wouldn't hear of it. "Nonsense. Your cooperation was invaluable. The two of you make a fine team." The Empress praised them.

Their meeting was brief as the Empress had many duties, especially now that war had been declared. The United Mankind tried to blame the Battle of Goslauth on the Abh Empire, and the Empress Ramaj immediately saw through their lies. She declared war before they could build a false case against . On the backdrop of that, Lafin and Jinta headed to the beach for their date. The lander girl had a bikini prepared that should catch the Abh prince's attention, and given how tight his normal uniform was, she expected him in something equally revealing.

Jinta stepped out of the changing rooms wearing a white two-piece bikini. The bottom had a side-tie to it, and the top had a metal ring at the center of her chest, exposing some of her cleavage there. It was small, with enough of her skin shown to turn heads had the beach not been empty, save her and Lafin, who strolled up to join her. She heard him coming and immediately turned around to see what he was wearing. As she hoped, and indeed expected, Lafin wore a skin-tight pair of swimming trunks in the same color scheme as his Star Forces uniform, light and dark blue separated by a red outline. She saw his toned muscles and the outline of his package and ass, impressed by him. Jinta tried to play it cool and 'fix' her bikini in front of him, pulling at her bottom with a finger to cover more of herself before lifting her top just a bit. Lafin noticed as she had hoped, but was too much of a gentleman to allow his eyes to linger on her form.

The artificial beach was perfect for them. The sun was real, but the sand and sea were made by advanced Abh technology. The beach scarcely saw use as most Abh were more interested in their duty to the Abh Empire. For now though, Jinta and Lafin were making good use of it, taking to the sea to swim and enjoy themselves. "Remember, the waves are generated on a set schedule. Bear that in mind when the larger waves come." Lafin reminded his date, worried that she might be overtaken by a wave meant for surfing. Jinta gave him a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine. I've been to the beach before, you know." She informed him. Just as she boasted about her swimming prowess, a large wave crashed against her, pushing her down into the artificial sea. An alarmed Lafin quickly dove down just as Jinta was swimming up to the surface. Lafin wrapped his arms around her and kicked hard, getting them up to fresh air.

Upon surfacing, Jinta and Lafin quickly became aware that something was missing. Jinta's bare chest was pressing against Lafin's. Her bikini top had come off her, and her erect nipples were poking Lafin. The girl blushed terribly, but neither were eager to break the contact. The sea was warm around them, but Jinta felt far warmer in Lafin's embrace. The two moved forward and allowed their lips to touch. Jinta pressed on and gave him a more firm kiss, moaning just a bit as her arousal was flaring. Swimming half nude with a guy she had been checking out for a few days would make any girl excited. However, she knew how collected Abh could be, and despite feeling Lafin's reciprocation, decided to end the kiss early before she could do something she would regret.

Jinta pulled her head back and pushed against him, covering her chest with one arm. "Thanks ... for pulling me up." Jinta thanked him in a small voice, smiling with bright pink cheeks. Lafin collected himself and nodded. "Sure. Let's head back to shore now. We'll find you something to cover yourself." He replied, going ahead first so Jinta could swim with both arms without worrying about flashing her breasts at him. They weren't too far from shore, so they were able to make it back without any more trouble.

Once they arrived back to shore, Jinta covered her chest with one arm while Lafin handed her a towel. He was careful to turn around to not get another peak at her. Jinta, on the other hand, neither minded and wanted to see if Lafin had a positive reaction to her. Given the noticeable tenting in his swimming trunks, it's clear he enjoyed what he saw, even if it was a brief look. He felt her chest anyway, her ample breasts pressed against his toned chest. He must have liked that, she thought. She wrapped the towel around her chest and walked over to her bag to retrieve a white t-shirt. While Lafin was still respecting her modesty, she removed the towel and put the shirt on, pleased to see her nipples tenting the fabric to give the Abh prince something to notice. Her skin was still a bit wet, which made the white shirt transparent in a couple of areas. With that done, she walked back over to Lafin with her bag and towel and laid her towel out to relax on.

A thought occurred to her and she pulled out a bottle of sun tan lotion. "Almost forgot. Don't want to get burned." She announced. Lafin watched her apply lotion to her arms and legs, while obviously noticing her chest again. He began to assume that she did it on purpose to seduce him, and it was working, much to his chagrin. He wanted to hold himself to a higher standard, but Jinta was apparently good enough to break through that armor. Watching her graze her soft skin with the lotion was stirring something inside the Abh prince. Once she was done, she casually strolled over to Lafin and offered him her bottle of lotion. "It smells really good too." She told him. Lafin hesitantly took the bottle. "Here, I'll help. We shouldn't let these get burned." Jinta offered, moving her hands up to his pointed ears.

Lafin broke away from her hold just as she began to rub the lotion onto his ears. Jinta was confused for a moment before grinning, having figured it out. "Your ears must be sensitive." She revealed the truth. Lafin gave her an annoyed look. "Yes, so please keep your hands off of them. She giggled and sat down on her towel, extending her long and smooth legs. "Let me know if you want help. I can do your back for you. I promise to leave your ears alone." She offered with a sweet smile on her lips. Once again, Jinta slipped through his defenses and he accepted her offer. She called him over to sit in front of her so she could apply the lotion.

Her soft hands ran over his back, applying the cool lotion that was meant to protect his skin. Jinta took the opportunity to really check out his broad shoulders and muscles. It looked more like a massage than applying sun tan lotion, but Lafin wasn't complaining. Jinta's lithe fingers reached every inch of his back. "Do you want me to do the front?" She asked in a small voice, hopeful for an affirmative reply. Lafin was debating whether or not to allow it, but a coy Jinta went ahead and began to massage his chest, leaning on his back and pressing her chest against him, for the second time that day. She peaked over his shoulder and saw another tent forming in his already tight shorts. Unfortunately, Lafin composed himself and stood up. "Thank you." He said before abruptly going into the ocean. Jinta giggled to herself and laid down on the towel to soak in the sun's rays.

After a few hours, Jinta and Lafin packed up and left the beach. Lafin had retrieved her bikini top using the artificial ocean's purifying system. She thanked him with a shade of pink on her cheeks and slipped it into her bag. "Would you care to join me for dinner tonight?" Lafin invited her out. Jinta happily smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'd love to." Lafin smiled in kind. "There's a place I know that has a great video of Abriel County. Countless cities dot the sky. It's called the 'City of Chaos'." The sight appealed to Jinta, and she was eager to have a dinner date with the Abh prince.

As before, Lafin waited for Jinta in the lobby, wearing his standard Star Forces uniform. Jinta stepped out of the elevator wearing her Abh noblewoman robes, already expecting Lafin's choice of dinner dress and she wanted to dress to match as much as she could. Together, the two of them left the building and walked to a nearby restaurant. It was a large and extravagant establishment. Plates would normally cost quite a bit, but Lafin's family had more than enough to cover the cost of their date. As the prince himself had arrived, they were given seats immediately, a small table on a balcony that allowed them the view Lafin had promised. "How do you like the shooting stars, Jinta?" Lafin inquired as Jinta looked up and marveled at the sky. "Beautiful." She breathed. The more beautiful view, in Lafin's opinion, was his date, the lander girl Jinta.

Trying to impress Lafin, Jinta ordered her meal in Baronh, the Abh's native language. She ordered a glass of apple wine with honey, Lafin's preferred drink, as she was interested in trying it. Lafin chuckled and ordered the same meal and drink as her, deciding to try her preferred meal in turn. She giggled at his turnabout and decided to engage him in small talk, asking about his parents. He relayed a story from his childhood where his father told him that his mother's genes were taken from a cat, and that it scared him to the point where he was afraid he would grow cat ears. Jinta laughed at what she considered a silly fear, but in reality, it wasn't that silly. For a brief moment, they recalled Plakia Lexshue and her passing, but Jinta kept the conversation going by recounting the night the Abh visited her world.

After their dinner date, Lafin escorted Jinta to her room like a proper gentleman. "Your cargo has been successfully dropped off." Jinta teased. Lafin chuckled and began to take his leave, but Jinta took his hand and initiated a good night kiss, which Lafin was happy to return in kind.

The following day, Lafin showed Jinta a nearby training facility. It was a large area in a facility that simulated zero gravity. "Pilots sit in mock command chairs and fly in this arena. We're given targets to fight while we're trained to be mindful of our surroundings. It's a mark against you if you accidentally collide with another person." Lafin explained. "Hmm..." Jinta was impressed. She quickly looked around, seeing that they were alone, before leaping into the arena to float around. "This is fun!" She cheered, enjoying the feel of weightlessness. Lafin shook his head, amused by her antics. "Jinta, come down here." He wanted her to try to behave like an Abh noblewoman. Jinta was still feeling playful and refused. "Nope~" Still amused by her, Lafin took a nearby command seat and flew up to her.

Once Lafin reached her height and leveled with her, Jinta reached out and grabbed the back of his seat and pulled herself closer, close enough to give him a warm and passionate kiss. Expecting something like that, Lafin returned her kiss and pulled her onto his chair to sit sideways on his lap. Jinta pulled off her shirt, leaving on the thin white top she had beneath it, and gave him a deeper and passionate kiss. Lafin's hands roamed on her sides and back, taking in her feel and scent. Jinta slipped her hands underneath his skintight shirt to feel his rippling abs before moving one hand lower, resting on the outside of his pants to feel his hardening shaft. Lafin was startled by the bold move, but the amorous look from Jinta told him that she wanted more, besides some nice kissing and groping.

Lafin takes a more aggressive approach and pulls Jinta's shirt off, seeing that she left her bra behind and getting a better look at the ample breasts that nearly drove him crazy yesterday. The lander girl blushed in excitement, and she felt her heart race in her chest. Lafin began to rub and knead her soft and warm breasts in his hands, almost examining them for impurities. Jinta softly moaned, reflecting her arousal. The Abh prince then pushed on, teasing her hard nipples to make her moan louder. Feeling weak, but wanting to continue, she pulled at the bottom of his shirt, indicating her desire to see more of him. Lafin was happy to oblige, releasing her chest and pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it near her shirts, which drifted in the zero gravity space where they were floating.

Jinta kicked off the chair and pulled Lafin with her, giving him another kiss as they floated a short distance from the command chair. Lafin took the initiative and moved down on the lander girl, pulling off the rest of her clothes, her pants and panties, to leave her nude before him. He saw some juices begin to flow from Jinta's slit, which pleased him quite a bit. The lander girl did the same for him, pulling down his pants to get a better look at him. His thick and erect shaft sprung forth from the skintight pants, indicating that she was able to seduce him as much as she had hoped.

Jinta delicately wrapped her fingers around Lafin's shaft and felt it begin to harden and throb beneath her touch. Her imagination took over and wondered what Lafin would enjoy doing with her. She looked up at him and tentatively ran her tongue along his member, watching in delight as his face showed how good he felt. He began to groan as Jinta continued to lick his shaft, an act she was enjoying just as much. His taste and scent were pleasing to her. He also began to feel hotter by the moment. Jinta was inexperienced, but she knew enough to know what would be coming soon. Her own juices were flowing as well.

Lafin grew impatient and wanted to continue. He pulled Jinta up, stopping her from enjoying his member, leaned her backward, and spread her legs before him. Jinta's heart beat faster in her chest as her most private place was now on display. She reached down and spread her flower for him, an invitation he immediately accepted. He lined his aching shaft with her flower and moved forward, slowly enough to not harm either of them. Ever so gently, he pushed himself into her, filling her completely. Soft moans flowed from her mouth, feeling utter bliss and pleasure. She pulled on him to wrap her arms around his neck. A look from her was all the invitation he needed to begin moving in and out of her.

Slowly at first, but increasing in speed, Lafin pierced the lander girl, feeling her hot and wet flower and craving more of her. Jinta moaned with each movement, encouraging him to continue. She held him close, pushing their bodies together and resting her head on his shoulder. Hearing her moans so close to his ear sent chills down Lafin's spine. He also felt her pulse and heartbeat, which strengthened their emotional connection. Jinta looked at his pointed ear and had a fun idea. She slowly dragged her tongue along the side and up to the tip, gaining a positive reaction from him as she felt him get harder and begin to throb inside her.

Jinta licked and suckled on Lafin's sensitive ear, urging him to continue thrusting into her from below. The soft moans from the two lovers resounded in the empty zero gravity hall. The feeling of weightlessness as they made love was unusual for them, but they enjoyed themselves all the same. Lafin pushed Jinta back just a bit so he could see her chest. He wanted to tease her sensitive place in kind, so he took one of her hardened nipples into his mouth and briefly sucked on it. Jinta's loud moan proved she enjoyed it, so he continued, licking and nibbling on both of her breasts. She started to move her lower half in time with him, adding to their feelings of ecstasy.

Lafin felt something build inside him, and he could tell what it was. "Wait, I'm about to-" He began to tell Jinta. She smiled and continued to move. "Then do it! I'm about to come too!" She told him, moaning louder and moving faster. Encouraged by her reckless attitude, and trusting in Abh technology to handle any issues that could arise, he began to climax deep inside her, letting his seed flow in her flower. Jinta felt herself being filled, setting off her own climax, her love juices covering Lafin's lower half. Once he had emptied himself into her, he pulled himself out and just held her close in a loving embrace. Jinta sighed in contentment, feeling his fluids seep out of her.

After a good long while of recovering from their first time making love, Jinta helped Lafin reach the command chair so he could gather their clothing and help them both leave the arena so gravity could take hold of them again. It was awkward to dress themselves again, but they covered themselves and shared a brief smile. Lafin activated a sterilization system to clear away the evidence of their inappropriate act in what should have been a training facility before they departed.

A week had passed since Lafin and Jinta had become lovers. Their leave would be ending soon and they would have to part for a number of years for their academy training. A couple of days before that could happen, Lafin wanted to spend the night with his lover, so he invited her to his room, where he prepared something special for her. Feeling somewhat brave, Jinta arrived at his door with a white robe covering her body and knocked. Lafin opened the door wearing nothing but a pair of his Star Forces pants. Blushing profusely, Jinta untied her robe and showed him that she was wearing blue transparent lingerie, a garter belt, and stockings. Lafin chuckled and pulled her into his room before giving her a deep and passionate kiss, a promise of what was to come.

"I looked into what games humans like to play in the bedroom. Apparently binding your lover is a popular one. Had you told me earlier, I would have gone along with it." Lafin announced, revealing what he had secretly procured: an armbinder, ankle cuffs, and a ball gag, among other things. Jinta's mouth was agape, stunned by what she saw. "I think some people are into that, but not everyone. Are you sure you want to try it?" She questioned, uncertain. Lafin nodded. "I was born for command, but I will permit this every so often." He decided. Jinta smiled weakly and agreed. It could be fun to tie up the Abh prince and have your way with him.

Jinta stripped Lafin bare and bound his arms behind his back using the armbinder, which just consisted of a pair of cuffs and cotton fabric to keep his arms in place without harming him, and laid him down on the bed where she cuffed his ankles to the bed. Lastly, Jinta placed the ballgag in his mouth and kissed it. Lafin was all ready, as was his girlfriend. She tossed her robe away and straddled his waist, rubbing her damp panties against his shaft to tease him. He groaned through the ballgag, wanting to thrust into her as soon as possible. She shared his desire, so she pulled her panties aside and slowly lowered herself onto him, moaning as she felt his hard shaft stretch her insides again.

Despite her gentle personality, Jinta was having fun on top of Lafin. She rocked her body up and down, making sure her boyfriend could see her chest bounce with each movement, enticing him to touch and taste while knowing he couldn't. She rode the Abh prince, building on speed and power with each passing moment, urged on by his grunts and the throbbing shaft inside her. She continued to ride him until they climaxed together, with Jinta receiving another load deep inside her. She fell on top of him and rode out her orgasm. After a minute or two, she leaned back up and gave Lafin a wink and gyrated her hips, making his softening member hard again. "Are you ready to go again?" She asked in a teasing tone of voice. Being bound up was not something Lafin was entirely fond of, but seeing Jinta have such fun, he couldn't help but enjoy himself. It would be a long night for the prince of the Abh. Thankfully there was water nearby to keep the two of them properly hydrated.

Lafin woke up first the following day, laying on his side with Jinta's back turned to him. His arms were still bound behind him, but his ankles were free. He also felt some strange pair of boxers around his waist. He had to report to a posting today to receive his instructions for the academy, but he was stuck for the moment. A pang of horror washed over him. What would people think if someone found him like that? His reputation, perhaps his honor, would be tarnished. Rear Admiral Spoor would most certainly mocked him relentlessly. He tried to rouse Jinta to no avail. There was an empty glass on the table next to his bed, and the residue looked suspicious. She drank down some sleeping medication by accident. Groaning in frustration, he carefully left the bed and used one of his hidden weapons, a knife, to cut himself free of his bonds. He quickly ran to a sanitizer to clean himself as much as possible before he was late. No one would accept the Abh prince of being late because he was busy being tied up by a human girl for sex.

While he was traveling to his post, a strange and powerful sensation had him hunched over in the vehicle. A vibrator was built into the boxers and it was aimed at his member. He doesn't recall obtaining it, so it might have been from Jinta. He would be late if he tried to return to his room, so he pressed on and tried to ignore it.

That was easier said than done, as the vibrator went off at random times throughout the day, stimulating his shaft in his skintight pants. He was still able to focus on his work and receive his orders and clearance to set out the day after tomorrow to begin his military career and fight in the war. Jinta would receive her own orders soon, and Lafin had no doubt she was already at her post. He sent her a quick message, asking her to meet him back at his room when she was finished. She replied that she would be happy to meet with him again.

As with the previous night, Jinta showed up to Lafin's door, though this time, she was dressed appropriately. Lafin greeted her with an annoyed look on his face. Curious, Jinta allowed him to pull her into his room. "You left me tied up and with a strange pair of shorts on. I had to deal with its affects all day. Prepare yourself, Jinta." He stated. He wasn't that upset, but he wished to deliver on the same frustration he felt to the girl. Jinta blushed and smiled, excited by the prospect. "Oh no~ I'm sorry my prince. Please be gentle~"

Jinta was stripped of her clothing and placed on the bed with her hands and wrists cuffed spread eagle. The girl's heart raced in excitement. Her amorous smile returned as Lafin showed her a vibrating wand. He crawled onto the bed and ran it along her slit, watching the humming device make her squirm and moan. He applied a little pressure to part her lips, but not enough to drive it in, all to prolong her agony and let her feel how he felt all day. In her case, she was enjoying the attention more than he was. Her juices flowed from her flower and her face reflected the arousal she felt. It would be a long night for her. It was almost bittersweet, since they would be parted tomorrow, so Lafin made sure it would be a night they would not soon forget, and to make the wait for their reunion after the academy worth it.

**Author's Notes:** My first story in a long time, and it's a commission from my anonymous client. This person actually storyboarded a lot of it too, and I think it turned out great. I'd like to give a huge thanks to this client for the commission and the storyboard work. I hope you all enjoyed the story!

Onto the story itself. It's based on the space opera series 'Crest of the Stars'. The story here is based in that part of the series, with some changes, namely the genders of the two main characters switching, and there being sex involved. This is a great series and I highly recommend it. Lafiel is great waifu material.

Feel free to email me for a commission at .


End file.
